Behind the Camera
by Milky Andromeda
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama seorang artis papan atas yang dipasangkan dalam pembuatan sebuah drama. Publik tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya di belakang kamera mereka.. Kyumin/genderswitch/typo/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Camera

Teaser

No Bash!

Review!

Sungmin POV

Aku menjadi pasanganmu hanya ketika lampu kamera menyala, aku hanya boleh menyandarkan kepalaku di bahumu ketika lampu kamera menyala. Aku hanya boleh mencium pipimu ketika kamera menyala, aku hanya boleh bergelayut manja di lenganmu ketika lampu kamera menyala.

Ketika lampu kamera padam, aku bukanlah pasanganmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyandarkan kepalaku dibahumu, aku tidak bisa mencium pipimu lagi, aku tidak bisa bergelayut manja di lenganmu lagi.

Awalnya aku membencinya, berpura-pura menjadi pasanganmu, berpura-pura bermanja denganmu, berpura-pura memujamu, tetapi lama-lama aku menyukainya. Bahkan aku menginginkan bahwa ini semua bukan pura-pura.

Ketika aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dan berharap bahwa kita akan semakin lama berpura-pura, permainan selesai.

Aku tidak bisa bermanja denganmu meskipun lampu kamera mati atau hidup. Rasanya kosong, hampa.

Berbicara dengan formal, memanggilmu dengan akhirnya ssi, menunduk hormat ketika melihatmu. Dan berpura-pura senang melihatmu menggandeng orang lain.

Berusaha terlihat biasa saat kau menggandeng tangannya. Berusaha tetap berjalan dengan kepala tegak saat ia bergelayut manja di lenganmu. Berusaha menampilkan wajah ceria dan baik-baik saja ketika media menanyakan hubunganku denganmu.

Jadi, sampai kapan aku harus hidup dalam kepura-puraan?

Aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Ini hatiku, tubuhku dan cintaku, kuletakkan dihadapanmu. Kau hanya melihatnya sekilas, tersenyum kepadanya, tertawa sedikit, menimbulkan terlalu banyak harapan. Tapi kau tidak mengambilnya, kau mengambil hati, tubuh dan cinta orang lain. Membiarkan milikku membusuk, membiarkan milikku terluka, tanpa ada yang bisa memperbaiki. Tetapi ingatlah, aku masih berharap, masih menunggu kau mengambilnya dan menyembuhkan lukanya

Kau tau, sangat sedih melihatmu memanggil namanya, tersenyum kepadanya, dan tertawa bersamanya. Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mencegahmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

Hanya seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk berpura-pura, apapun yang kurasakan, aku tidak boleh menunjukkannya di wajahku.

Aku baik-baik saja, lebih tepatnya lagi-lagi aku berpura-pura untuk baik-baik saja. Tidak tau bagaimana nantinya keadaanku.

Aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya kepada orang lain, karena aku memilihmu.

Tapi kau tidak memilihku.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku menjadi pasanganmu hanya ketika lampu kamera menyala, aku hanya bisa merasakan kepalamu menyandar di bahuku ketika lampu kamera menyala. Aku hanya boleh mencium pipimu ketika kamera menyala, aku hanya bisa merasakanmu bergelayut manja di lenganku ketika lampu kamera menyala.

Ketika lampu kamera padam, aku bukanlah pasanganmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kepalamu menyandar dibahuku, aku tidak bisa mencium pipimu lagi, aku tidak bisa meraskan kau bergelayut manja di lenganku lagi.

Awalnya aku membencinya, berpura-pura menjadi pasanganmu, berpura-pura perhatian denganmu, berpura-pura menjagamu, tetapi lama-lama aku menyukainya. Bahkan aku menginginkan bahwa ini semua bukan pura-pura.

Ketika aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dan berharap bahwa kita akan semakin lama berpura-pura, permainan selesai.

Aku tidak bisa menjagamu meskipun lampu kamera mati atau hidup. Rasanya kosong, hampa.

Berbicara dengan formal, memanggilmu dengan akhirnya ssi, membicarakan masalah umum. Dan berpura-pura senang menggandeng orang lain.

Berusaha terlihat biasa saat kau berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukanku. Berusaha biasa melihatmu tetap berjalan dengan kepala tegak saat ia bergelayut manja di lenganku. Berusaha menampilkan wajah ceria dan baik-baik saja ketika media menanyakan hubunganku denganmu.

Jadi, sampai kapan aku harus hidup dalam kepura-puraan?

Kau bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa cemburumu, kau bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa kesal saat aku menggandeng tangan orang lain.

Jadi kau tidak merasakannya ya?

Kau tau, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Hatiku tubuhku dan cintaku semua kuletakkan di hadapanmu. Kau tidak mempedulikannya.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan membayangkan bahwa kau yang bergelayut di lenganku, membayangkan bahwa kau yang menyandarkan kepalamu dibahuku.

Tapi ingatlah, aku masih menunggumu, menunggumu dan terus menunggu, sampai kau berbalik dengan pernyataan bahwa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mau di lanjutkan aTAO enggak?

Hah... utang ff aku masih banyak tapi udh buat baru lagiii, jadi selang seling ya updatenya, misalnya hari ini aku update Superstars Wife, besoknya addicted, besoknya Behind the Camera. dst. Criminalove? saya gadapet ide hiks.

Kalo layak di lanjut tolong REVIEW kalo yang REVIEW sedikit YESUNGdahlah di END sajo..

Setelah bawa ff gaje koplak Superstars Wife yang NCnya seupil saya bawa ff ADDICTED yang setiap part ada NC, lalu saya buat ff Behind The Camera yang agak mellow dan garing.

Oh iya, author ada rencana bikin remake novel Season Seriesnya Illana Tan, Summer in Seoul, Winter in Tokyo, Autumn in Paris sama Spring in London dengan cast Kyumin Yunjae Taoris dan... satu lagi author gatau siapa. Boleh usul kok.

Mau gak nih dibikinin remake? Dan remake nya akan banyak sama dengan aslinya, kecuali Autumn in Paris akan author ubah endingnya karena nyesek.

Kalian juga boleh request misalnya Summer in Seoul castnya Yunjae, lalu Spring in London maunya Kyumin atau apalah terserah.

Review ne, kalau pengen dibikinin remake dan ff ini mau dilanjutkan atau tidak? Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind The Camera**

**Chapter 1**

**No Bash**

**Review!**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku sedang melatih ekspresi marahku di depan cermin sementara sang make up artist sibuk memolesi wajahku.

"eonni, kurasa bedaknya terlalu tebal" protesku ketika aku melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri di depan cermin.

"jinjjayo? Aigoo, kau ini banyak protes sekali" Kim Eonni, sang make up artis menggerutu kesal.

Hey, yang artis itu aku atau dia?

Aku kembali melatih ekspresiku, kali ini ekspresi sedih.

"Eonni, apakah kau tau siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mainku?" aku kembali bertanya pada Kim eonni.

"hngg?" Kim eonni hanya bergumam tak jelas, dia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada mataku, entah apa yang di polesnya aku tak tau. Eyeliner, mungkin.

"apakah kau tau siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mainku?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

" Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kim eonni singkat.

Cho Kyuhyun? Namanya terdengar familiar, tapi aku merasa belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"dia rookie. Dia hoobae-mu" pernyataan Kim eonni menjawab rasa penasaranku.

"ah, begitu?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat, lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa aku sedang dirias.

"Hey! Diam sedikit Lee Sungmin!"

Kemudian aku merasakan tangan Kim eonni yang menjitak kepalaku. Aww, sakit!

.

.

.

"Berani-beraninya dia datang terlambat! Artis baru saja sudah tak disiplin, bagaimana jika sudah terkenal?! Dasar hoobae kurang ajar! Bagaimana bisa Choi sajangnim menerimanya sebagai trainee? Haish!" Aku mengoceh tak jelas saking kesalnya aku pada si Cho itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang dan sungguh ini panas sekali, aku sudah melakukan scene-ku dengan baik. Sekarang giliran scene kami bersama. Dan dia belum muncul juga.

Ini sudah lewat 3 jam proses syuting berlangsung dan dia belum muncul juga!

Kurang ajar sekali!

"Tuhan tabahkan aku" aku mengelus dadaku sendiri kemudian meminum air putih yang tersedia, sejenak aku mulai merasa tenang sebelum sebuah suara menyebalkan mengusik telingaku.

"Maaf terlambat, aku kesiangan"

Sesosok pria itu hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan santai kemudian duduk di kursi rias. Aku dan para staff lain hanya bisa menganga dengan bodoh.

"Ada apa? Cepat rias aku, waktuku jadi terbuang sia-sia" kata pria itu dengan wajah sombongnya.

Oke, kesabaranku habis.

Aku menghampirinya, menarik kursi di sebelahnya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau penata riasku?" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum manis kemudian memukul kepalanya dengan botol bekas air mineralku.

"HEY! Kau tidak sopan!" katanya kemudian merebut botol itu.

"kau yang tidak sopan, anak kecil" kataku santai

"Anak kecil? Maafkan aku ahjumma, tapi aku sudah 22 tahun bulan Desember ini"

AHJUMMA?! Barusan dia mengataiku apa? Ahjumma?! Apa wajahku terlihat tua? Dasar kurang ajar!

"Siapa yang kau katakan ahjumma, hah?!" Aku menatap matanya dengan tatapan membunuh

"kau" jawabnya enteng.

"kau tidak tau aku siapa?"

"tidak, memangnya kau siapa? Kau penata riasku kan?"

Kesabaranku menipis, aku memberikan senyuman termanisku untuknya, aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membelai rambutnya.

"Anak kecil, sayang sekali, aku bukanlah seorang ahjumma, apalagi penata riasmu. Aku Lee Sungmin, dan kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih mulai sekarang, di drama ini. Senang bertemu denganmu" aku membelai pipinya. Dia terlihat kaget dan tak percaya. Oh, ayolah kukira semua orang Korea Selatan sudah mengenalku, ternyata masih ada yang tidak mengenalku, apakah aku kurang terkenal?

"Kau lawan mainku di drama ini? Astaga!" Dia menepis tanganku yang membelai pipinya.

"Ya, kaget karena aku terlalu cantik untukmu?" godaku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi kau seniorku?" tanyanya.

"Yap"

"Cih, ternyata kau jelek sekali. Kenapa kau bisa laku ya?"

Seseorang tolong tahan aku agar aku tak membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"waahh, kalian langsung akrab rupanya" Kim eonni tiba-tiba datang dan aku mensyukurinya.

Karena jika Kim eonni tak datang, aku yakin si Cho ini akan pulang dengan mata bengkak dan membiru. Tinjuanku cukup keras, loh.

"dia sok akrab padaku" bocah Cho itu kembali mengejekku.

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah, Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat tak mempedulikanku dan malah asyik dengan gadget-nya. Hoobae kurang ajar!

Kim eonni tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kami.

"ada yang berani taruhan denganku? Tiga tahun lagi kalian akan datang menemuiku dengan anak kembar kalian" kata Kim eonni santai.

Aku tersedak air ludahku sendiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun mendapatkan tulisan 'GAME OVER' berwarna merah darah di layar gadget-nya.

"maaf, aku tidak suka ahjumma-ahjumma" Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku kemudian kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

"ahjumma kau bilang?! Aku hanya lebih tua 2 tahun darimu, bodoh!" aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat, menahan diriku agar tidak meninjunya.

"ya, terserah padamu, ahjumma"

"HEY!"

"aduh, kalian romantis sekali" Kim eonni bertepuk tangan dengan mata yang berbinar, seolah habis melihat adegan romantis di drama televisi.

"menjijikkan" aku menggerutu kesal kemudian mengambil handphoneku dan memainkannya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Kurasa ini tak seburuk yang ku pikirkan. Peranku di drama ini adalah sebagai seorang gadis yang menyebalkan dan sedikit ekstrim. Dan peran Kyuhyun adalah sebagai seorang pria yang suka mengangguku. Jadi tugasku adalah menampar pipi Kyuhyun, menendang kakinya, meninju wajah menyebalkannya dan diakhiri dengan menjambak rambutnya.

Oh, hidup terasa lebih indah.

Tentu saja aku melakukannya dengan sepenuh hatiku, dan sepenuh tenagaku tentunya.

"Hey, Sungmin! Jangan terlalu keras menampar Kyuhyun!" tegur Sutradara Lee. Aku menampilkan senyum termanisku.

"aku hanya melakukan tugasku dengan baik, kok. Agar semuanya terlihat lebih nyata" kataku membela diri. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat ada bekas merah di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Dia meringis kesakitan.

"ups, mianhae. Apakah sangat sakit?" aku berpura menyesal dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Dia menangkis tanganku kasar.

Aku menahan tawaku kemudian pergi meninggalkan lokasi untuk beristirahat.

Samar-samar kudengar Kyuhyun menggerutu di belakangku.

"Ahjumma sialan!"

Dan aku tak bisa lagi menahan tawaku, tawa penuh kemenangan. Bahkan beberapa orang memandang aneh ke arahku. Aku tak peduli, yang penting aku sudah berhasil mengerjainya.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di kursiku dengan santai, dari sini, aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang melakukan adegannya dengan baik, kelewat baik malah menurutku. Hampir semua adegan dia lakukan hanya dengan sekali pengambilan. Aktingnya bagus, ekspresinya terlihat alami. Yah, untuk ukuran artis pendatang baru, dia sangat berbakat.

Tunggu dulu, apakah barusan aku memujinya?

Oke, walaupun aku kesal setengah mati kepadanya, tapi aku harus jujur bahwa dia berbakat. Dan kini aku mengerti mengapa Choi sajangnim mau menerimanya sebagai trainee. Bahkan Sutradara Lee pun tak banyak protes ketika ia datang terlambat.

Sial, aku iri.

Dulu, saat pertama kali aku bermain drama, aktingku memang bagus, tapi harus memerlukan sedikitnya tiga kali pengambilan gambar disetiap satu adegan. Namanya juga masih baru, aku masih gugup dan tak berpengalaman, terlebih usiaku yang masih sangat muda ketika itu. 18 tahun. Sekarang aku sudah 24 tahun dan karirku terus melejit. Aku bangga dengan hal itu, ini semua karena kerja kerasku selama trainne.

Ngomong-ngomong soal trainne, ternyata si Kyuhyun ini hanya di trainee selama 2 bulan, kurang ajar! Aku benar-benar iri padanya.

Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada Kyuhyun, kalau dilihat-lihat dia cukup-ehm-tampan-ehm. Rambutnya berwarna coklat alami dan sedikit ikal, ah ya, rambutnya halus dan kuat sekali, ketika aku menjambaknya tak ada satupun helaian rambutnya yang rontok oleh perbuatanku. Hidungnya juga mancung tapi tak berlebihan, kulitnya sedikit pucat tapi entah mengapa terlihat bersinar di bawah sinar matahari. Dan dia juga tinggi, dalam batas normal.

Oh sial, jangan katakan aku baru saja memujinya lagi?

Baiklah, itu terakhir kalinya aku memuji Cho Kyuhyun, pegang janjiku.

"Sungmin! Bersiaplah, kalian akan melakukan adegan kedua!" Sutradara Lee berteriak padaku.

"ne!" balasku

"Sungmin fighting!" aku menyemangati diriku sendiri kemudian berlari menuju lokasi syuting.

Aku hanya ternganga lebar ketika aku diberikan naskah, kubuka mataku lebar-lebar dan kembali membaca susunan kata-kata itu. Kurasa mataku masih normal, tapi kenapa setelah aku menampar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba aku harus beradegan sedikit mesra dengannya? Bukankah terlalu cepat? Biasanya di dalam drama kan episode pertama hanya konflik antar tokoh. Aku menghampiri Sutradara Lee di kursinya.

"apakah ini tidak salah? Apakah ini untuk episode 2? Bukankah kita hanya syuting untuk episode 1 hari ini?" tanyaku sambil menyerahkan naskah.

"tidak, ini tidak salah kok. Ini adegan terakhir di episode 1. Ceritanya Kyuhyun tak sengaja menabrakmu, dan kemudian kau terjatuh dan Kyuhyun menimpamu. Mudah bukan?" kata Sutradara Lee santai.

Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar, kenapa hal menyedihkan seperti ini harus kualami? Oh, tolong aku.

"tidakkah adegannya perlu diganti? Maksudku, adegan ini sudah terlalu pasaran dan banyak di drama-drama lainnya" kataku mengusulkan. Sungguh membayangkan Kyuhyun memegang tanganku saja aku sudah tak sanggup, apalagi harus berada di atasku.

"walaupun pasaran, adegan seperti itu sangat digemari! Sudah sana pelajari naskahmu" Sutradara Lee mengusirku. Cih, menyebalkan.

Aku kembali ke lokasi syuting, disana aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik meminum kopinya. Aku datang menghampirinya dan meletakkan bokongku di kursi sebelahnya.

"kau senang dengan adegan kita selanjutnya, ahjumma?" tanyanya tak sopan.

"tentu saja tidak, anak kecil." Jawabku dengan nada datar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"kau akan menyukainya" katanya penuh keyakinan.

"teruslah bermimpi" balasku tak kalah yakin.

Dia kembali tersenyum, dan sialnya terlihat sangat tampan.

Hey! Apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri dengan naskah-ku, berharap bisa menormalkan otakku yang mungkin sedikit rusak. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan besar menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati bahwa Kyuhyun yang melakukannya.

"jangan memukul kepalamu sendiri, ahjumma. Nanti kau bertambah bodoh!" dia tersenyum jail.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya. Kurang ajar!

"Semuanya bersiap! Adegan terakhir kita untuk hari ini segera dimulai!" Suara Sutradara Lee terdengar olehku, aku menarik tanganku yang masih digenggam Kyuhyun, kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju posisiku.

Saking cepatnya aku berjalan, aku sampai tak bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku.

.

.

.

"CUT! NG-ah!" Sutradara Lee melempar naskah yang ia pegang.

Oh-oh, im in trouble.

Ini sudah pengambilan gambar yang ke sepuluh dan aku selalu mengacaukan semuanya. Bahuku sampai sakit ditabrak 10 kali oleh Kyuhyun, tapi apa boleh buat, aku yang melakukan semua kesalahan. Aku yang tertawa begitu Kyuhyun menindihku, aku yang berteriak kesakitan, dan masih banyak lagi. Intinya semua ini gagal karenaku. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya, ini juga karena Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyebalkan, membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pengambilan gambar.

"oke kita coba satu kali lagi! Camera!"

"rolling!"

"Action!"

Aku berjalan dengan terburu-buru, kurasakan seseorang menyenggol bahuku dengan keras, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Orang itu berusaha menangkapku dan mencegahku agar tidak membentur aspal, sayangnya orang itu justru tak mampu menahan berat badanku dan terjatuh menindihku. Kini wajah Kyuhyun berada tak jauh dengan wajahku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Kyuhyun.

"HAHAHA!" tiba-tiba aku tertawa keras, muka Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius membuatku geli. Sangat geli.

"Chakkaman, hahaha" aku kembali tertawa bodoh.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" sang Sutradara berteriak frustasi dan menghampiriku.

Oh no, Im in BIG trouble now.

"Sungmin-ssi kau sebenarnya kenapa sih?!" Sutradara Lee menghampiriku, aku hanya menunduk sambil memajukan bibirku.

"Maaf" kataku pelan.

"Jika kau salah satu kali lagi saja, akan kulaporkan kau pada Choi sajangnim. Kau tau akibatnya kan? Karirmu akan merosot" ancam Sutradara Lee. Aku menelan air ludahku dengan sulit, mulutku terbuka lebar. Wah, sutradara Lee ini suka mengancam rupanya.

"sekarang istirahat dulu 10 menit, Kim ahgassi, rapikan riasan Sungmin!" tambah Sutradara Lee, aku hanya menggerutu kecil kemudian mengikuti Kim eonni ke ruang make-up. Ini semua karena Kyuhyun sialan itu! Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

"makanya ahjumma, jangan gugup kalau bersama denganku" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dan duduk di sebelahku tanpa permisi.

"aku tidak gugup, anak kecil!" balasku sengit. Sebenarnya aku ingin meninju mukanya, tapi kan aku sedang dirias.

"kau gugup ahjumma!"

"tidak!"

"lalu, apa masalahmu?"

"wajahmu terlalu jelek dan menggelikan, jadinya aku tertawa"

"kurang ajar"

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku, menanggapi ucapannya yang mengataiku kurang ajar. Jujur, aku bukanlah orang yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi sopan santun, jadi meskipun Kyuhyun yang lebih muda dariku mengataiku kurang ajar, ya biasa saja. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal dengannya.

"noona!" suara Kyuhyun mengagetkanku.

Noona? Siapa?

"aku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk hidungku sendiri.

"bukan, Kim noona. Kau kan ahjumma bukan noona"

"sialan kau anak kecil!" makiku lagi. Dia tertawa.

"aduh, kalian berdua berisik sekali" gerutu Kim eonni

"yeah, anak kecil itu yang memulai" aku mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"enak saja!" protesnya

"hey, kalian diamlah. Nanti fans mengira kalian memiliki hubungan khusus" tegur Kim eonni.

Yah, aku cukup mengerti akan hal itu. Dulu, aku berteman dengan salah seorang artis pria, dan kami dikira berpacaran. Meskipun kami mengatakan kami hanya berteman pun, mereka tetap mengatakan kami berpacaran. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali bukan? Coba pikirkan, kau diberikan pertanyaan 'apakah kau sudah memiliki pacar?' karena kau tidak memiliki pacar tentu saja kau akan menjawab 'tidak' bukan? Tapi kemudian mereka berkata lagi 'mengaku sajalah'. Kau pasti bingung kan? Mengaku apanya? Memang tidak punya pacar kok. Itulah yang kurasakan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan asal kalian tau, rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

"Tenang saja noona, aku tidak suka ahjumma-ahjumma. Bukankah sudah kukatakan itu sebelumnya?" celoteh si Kyuhyun lagi.

"ya, aku juga tidak suka anak kecil" balasku tak mau kalah.

Kim eonni kembali tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan kami.

"awas saja kalian" kata Kim eonni penuh misteri.

Hey, dia itu kenapa sih?

.

.

.

"INI KESEMPATAN TERAKHIR LEE SUNGMIN, JIKA KAU GAGAL KAU AKAN KULAPORKAN PADA CHOI SAJANGNIM!" teriak sang sutradara.

"oh, ayolah ahjumma. Berkonsentrasilah sedikit, aku sudah letih" Kyuhyun menghampiriku yang sedang berusaha menenangkan pikiranku.

"diam, tolong, kumohon diam dulu bocah. Aku sedang berusaha menenangkan pikiranku, shu shu shu" aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajah Kyuhyun, tanda bahwa aku mengusirnya.

"dasar ahjumma sensitif" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Baru saja tiga langkah dia berjalan..

"YA AYO MULAI SEKARANG!" teriak si sutradara berisik itu lagi. Oh God..

"berikan aku waktu 5 menit lagi" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbalik menghampiriku.

"apa?!" tanyaku judes.

"CEPATLAH HARI SEMAKIN MALAAAMM"

Aduh, kenapa sutradara itu berisik sekali sih?!

"lihat mataku, ahjumma" Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"untuk apa bocah?" tantangku.

"aku akan menghipnotismu agar kau bisa berkonsentrasi"

"BHAHAHA, kau bercanda" aku tertawa keras, benar-benar kekanakan!

"haish! Turuti saja cepat! Tatap mata indahku ini, noona"

"akhirnya kau memanggilku noona"

"berisik!"

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menatap matanya. Oh, God kenapa bentuknya benar-benar sempurna? Pupil berwarna hitam pekat dan bundar sempurna..

"Minnie-ah, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau akan sangat teramat mencintaiku, kita akan punya anak kembar seperti yang dikatakan Kim Noona, kita akan berjalan bersama dengan anak-anak kita ke tempat rekreasi. Dan untuk permulaan, tolong kali ini kita akan melakukan scene yang cukup mesra, jangan tertawa ne? Karena kau mencintaiku.."

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, telingaku seakan tak mendengar suara lain, hanya suaranya.

_Karena kau mencintaiku.._

_Karena kau mencintaiku.._

_Karena kau mencintaiku.._

_Karena aku mencintainya.._

"oke selesai" aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun, tubuhku tak merespon apapun, aku masih diam membeku.

"hello, ahjumma yuhuuuu" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku masih membeku.

Dan akhirnya..

"YA LEE SUNGMIN CEPAT KEMARIIIII"

Suara sutradaralah yang menyadarkanku dari semuanya..

.

.

.

"Nah! Kalau dari tadi begini kan bagus! Aigoo, kau ini sebenarnya berbakat Lee Sungmin, hanya saja terkadang kau tak berkonsentrasi" sutradara itu bertepuk tangan kemudian merangkul bahuku sok akrab.

"hey hey hey! Maukah kita meminum soju karena kita sudah menyelesaikan episode pertama? Kyuhyun kau yang traktir ok? AYOOO!" teriak si sutradara itu bersemangat.

"ne? Aku? Kenapa aku?" Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingku terlihat tak terima.

"ayolah, kami semua tau kau sebenarnya sudah kaya sejak lahir!" kata sang sutradara.

"ahjumma ikut tidak?" dia bertanya padaku.

"kalau dengan keikutsertaanku aku bisa membuatmu semakin miskin, maka aku akan ikut" jawabku mantap.

"haish! Semua ahjumma sama-sama mencintai uang ternyata"

"yeah, itulah kami"

"heh, heh, berhenti bertengkar dan ayooo kita minum!"

.

.

.

Ok, katakanlah aku bodoh, katakanlah aku payah, cupu atau sejenisnya. Tapi tubuhku memang tak ditakdirkan untuk membuat Kyuhyun bangkrut, karena baru minum soju satu botol saja kepalaku terasa berat sekali.

"heh, jumma. Hoi Ahjumma" kurasakan Kyuhyun menggoncang-goncang tubuhku.

"ennngg" aku sebenarnya ingin menjawab 'waeyo bocah?' tapi entah kenapa hanya suara itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"haduh, kacau. Nanti kalau ada wartawan melihat Sungmin seperti ini maka nama agency kami akan tergoncang" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipiku yang memerah.

"ya sudah bawa dia pulang saja" si sutradara mengusulkan.

"aku tak tau rumahnya!"

"bawa ke rumahmu"

"kau gila?"

"tidak, aku mabuk"

"haish!" Kudengar Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal Karena kalah berdebat dengan si sutradara.

Dengan mataku yang mulai mengabur aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar won diatas meja sebelum ia menggendongku dengan gaya koala.

"oh Tuhan, kau berat sekali ahjumma!" keluhnya.

Heh, tidakkah dia tau bahwa berat badan adalah hal tersensitif bagi perempuan?

Karena kesal aku gigit bahunya dengan keras.

"ARGH SAKIT!" teriaknya rusuh. Aku tertawa sumbang.

"kasi hik han uri Kyu hik hehehe" racauku tak jelas.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan perutku mual.

"diamlah atau kau akan – "

"HOEAAK"

" – menurunkanmu disini. YAAAA BAJUKU!"

"hehe"

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"ahjumma tolong ganti bajunya" kataku ketika aku menurunkan Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri di atas kasurku.

"kekasih tuan muda ya?" goda si ahjumma.

"Belum, doakan ya!" aku mengangkat bahuku tak peduli kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi – tentu saja – karena si ahjumma itu, maksudku Sungmin barusan memuntahkan isi perutnya di bajuku.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mandi, aku mendengar pintu kamar mandiku diketuk dari luar.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda, tapi baju siapa yang dipakaikan untuk ahgassi ini?" samar, kudengar suara ahjumma yang sudah mengabdi pada keluargaku sejak aku masih kecil itu.

"mintakan baju noona saja, ahjumma" kataku cuek. Soal masalah noonaku akan berteriak meminta penjelasan, aku bisa mengatasinya.

"baiklah, tuan"

Aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan mandiku sebelum kudengar suara noona kandungku berteriak kencang,

"SI CHO ITU MEMBAWA YEOJA MABUK KE DALAM KAMAR?! TUHAN BERKATILAH GADIS ITU!"

Yeah, sudah kubilang nanti aku akan mengatasinya, kalian tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatasi noonaku itu sendirian, asalkan appa sama eomma tak ikut campur saja. Asal kalian tau, kedua orangtuaku itu sangat err bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Kolot mungkin. Untung saja mereka sedang pergi ke luar kota, hehehe.

"APA?! KYUHYUN MEMBAWA SEORANG YEOJA TENGAH MALAM BEGINI? MABUK PULA? KYUHYUN KELUAR DARI KAMARMU SEKARANG!"

Apakah aku barusan berhalusinasi? Aku bisa mendengar suara appaku.

BRAK! BRAK!

Aku mendengar suara gaduh di dalam kamarku, karena merasa tak nyaman akhirnya aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan memakai piyama yang tersedia.

Oh Tuhan, ini bukan kenyataan yang ku inginkan. Sungmin yang berbaring tengkurap di atas kasurku, dan sialnya bajunya sudah dibuka oleh ahjumma dan dia hanya mengenakan selimut. Holy Crap, ada gigitan nyamuk di lehernya dan aku yakin itu akan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman. Ada Appa, Eomma dan Noonaku yang mengitari Sungmin.

"kita, terlambat. Gadis ini sudah tak perawan" ucap eommaku berlebihan.

"tunggu, sungguh ini tak seperti yang kalian lihat! Ahjumma yang membukakan bajunya dan aku baru saja mandi. Dia adalah seniorku, dia lawan bermainku di drama yang baru dan aku membawanya disini karena dia sudah mabuk, dan aku tak tau rumahnya, dan jika aku membiarkannya maka nama agencyku akan rusak. Tolong percayalah" Aku menjelaskan semuanya pada orangtuaku, jangan sampai mereka salah paham.

"Sssh, bagian bawahku sakit. Kyuhyun kau bocah sialan!" Sungmin yang masih belum sadarkan diri mengoceh dan semakin memperparah keadaan. Aku yakin bagian bawah yang dia maksud adalah perut!

"tidak bisakah kau lembut sedikit pada yeoja eoh?! Itu pengalaman pertama untukku!"

SHIT!

"ya! Ahjumma, aku hanya menggendongmu, aku tak melakukan apa-apa padamu. Hooy!" aku menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Ketiga orang yang berusia lebih tua dariku itu hanya bisa menatapku penuh selidik.

"kami butuh penjelasan esok pagi, istirahatlah dan pakaikan ia baju"

Damn!

T.B.C

Berapa bulan ff ini gak di update?! Huaahhh.

Turun rated ya, mian

Terimakasih buat semuaaaa reviewers love yaa!

**Yuliana9301, kang young jin, Kim Kyunna, carolinesapoetro, kimyoungmi, shawon20, Yong hyun, fariny, kimhye, AprilJellyFish, raei137, She must not be named, raei137, ChoLee KyuMinie, afny kyumin, hanazawa yui, Kim soo jung, keykyu, ZaAra eviLKyu, AreynaSyndrome, Lee Azizah Cho, Alfia Retno S, Remii, mai shi te ru, Minhyunni1318, Avni Avni, tarry24792, lucianatasya, Heeni, mitade13, lalakms, EvilPink, wuhan, Vhentea, Choi Yuan, Ri Yong Kim, Adekyumin joyer, kyutminimi, DithaKyu, Heldamagnae, minako yoshida, bunnyblack136, KimRyeonii, aidafuwafuwa, ayachi casey, sha, Kim shippo, Thiafumings, Cho Minyu, arisatae, neganugu, sitara1083, pink, bunyming, ChoKyunnie, Hyugi Lee, sakurahibana, KyoKMS26, Ji sun, Cindyshim, pumpkinsparkyumin, riesty137, hyukie, I was a Dreamer, nikyunmin, paprikapumpkin, Kyurin Minnie, Chikyumin, JewelsStar, Maximumelf, fuji, princess kyumin, wulandarydesy, ayyu. Annisa. 1. , dming, Kang Shin Ah, cinta, guest, ChanMoody, 137Line, parkhyun, Miyoori 29, SSungMine, nahanakyu.**

DAN MUNGKIN ADA YANG TERLEWAT JEONGMAL GOMAWOOOO :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Prev Chap**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku mendengar suara gaduh di dalam kamarku, karena merasa tak nyaman akhirnya aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan memakai piyama yang tersedia.

Oh Tuhan, ini bukan kenyataan yang ku inginkan. Sungmin yang berbaring tengkurap di atas kasurku, dan sialnya bajunya sudah dibuka oleh ahjumma dan dia hanya mengenakan selimut. Holy Crap, ada gigitan nyamuk di lehernya dan aku yakin itu akan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman. Ada Appa, Eomma dan Noonaku yang mengitari Sungmin.

"kita, terlambat. Gadis ini sudah tak perawan" ucap eommaku berlebihan.

"tunggu, sungguh ini tak seperti yang kalian lihat! Ahjumma yang membukakan bajunya dan aku baru saja mandi. Dia adalah seniorku, dia lawan bermainku di drama yang baru dan aku membawanya disini karena dia sudah mabuk, dan aku tak tau rumahnya, dan jika aku membiarkannya maka nama agencyku akan rusak. Tolong percayalah" Aku menjelaskan semuanya pada orangtuaku, jangan sampai mereka salah paham.

"Sssh, bagian bawahku sakit. Kyuhyun kau bocah sialan!" Sungmin yang masih belum sadarkan diri mengoceh dan semakin memperparah keadaan. Aku yakin bagian bawah yang dia maksud adalah perut!

"tidak bisakah kau lembut sedikit pada yeoja eoh?! Itu pengalaman pertama untukku!"

SHIT!

"ya! Ahjumma, aku hanya menggendongmu, aku tak melakukan apa-apa padamu. Hooy!" aku menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Ketiga orang yang berusia lebih tua dariku itu hanya bisa menatapku penuh selidik.

"kami butuh penjelasan esok pagi, istirahatlah dan pakaikan ia baju"

Damn!

**Behind The Camera**

**Chapter 2**

**No Bash!**

**Review!**

Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan dengan gadis yang sebenarnya manis ini. Ahjumma sudah memasangkan baju untuknya, tadinya aku menyuruh ahjumma untuk segera memberitahukan kebenaran pada orangtuaku tapi ternyata mereka semua sudah tertidur.

Aku melihat ke arah Sungmin, Sunbaeku yang sebenarnya baru kuketahui wajahnya. Lihatlah posisi tidurnya, tengkurap dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar, mulut yang menganga dan sesekali mengeces, oh tidak bantalku! Seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh mengecesinya!

Perlahan aku mencoba menggeser kaki Sungmin, karena aku ingin tidur, tak mungkin kan aku tidur di sofa? Ini kamarku jadi sebagai tuan kamar disini seharusnya aku tidur di atas kasur.

Setelah berhasil menggeser kakinya, aku mulai berbaring di sebelahnya tak kuduga kakinya kembali terbuka lebar dan sebelah kakinya kini berada di atas perutku.

"Y-ya ahjumma, kakimu. Ya!" aku menampar-nampar kecil pipi chubby itu.

"Eung.." Sungmin hanya bergumam dan merubah posisinya.

Ia merubah posisinya.

Ya, merubah posisinya.

Seharusnya aku senang.

Tapi dia berubah posisinya dan sekarang ia memelukku bagaikan aku ini adalah sebuah guling.

Dan lagu Avril Lavigne pun dimainkan "damn damn damn~" Yak, cukup pada bagian itu karena bagian Damn itu sangat cocok denganku kali ini.

Oh Tuhan, semoga aku bisa tidur nyenyak di malam ini.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA KALIAN BERDUA INI!"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, seperti suara eommaku yang berteriak.

Aku berusaha tak peduli dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada bantal guling ini dan sepertinya bantal gulingku juga mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Tunggu dulu –

Apakah bantal gulingku bisa membalas pelukanku?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, pandanganku masih sedikit buram, aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali dan terpampanglah di depan mataku rupa bantal guling yang ternyata adalah Sungmin.

Damn, damn damn~

Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukanku, sebelum keadaan semakin rumit.

"Ya! Ahjumma ireonaaa!" Aku menjauhkan lengan Sungmin yang melingkar erat di pinggangku, kaki kami juga saling bertindihan selang seling, pahaku, pahanya, pahaku, pahanya lagi, bisa kurasakan pahanya di 'itu'ku dan kurasakan pahaku di 'itu'nya.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya Sungmin malah semakin erat memelukku dan merapatkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Masalah!

"eomma, ini tak seperti yang eomma lihat, sungguh, Kyu tak melakukan apa-apa eomma tolong eomma percaya pada Kyu" aku berusaha membela diriku di depan ibuku. Jangan sampai mereka salah paham lagi.

"Yaaa, ayolah bangun" aku kembali berusaha membangunkan Sungmin tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Eung.. sebentar lagi, kau tadi malam terlalu keras"

Bangsat! Apa yang barusan ia katakan?!

Bisa kulihat eommaku yang meneguk air ludahnya dengan kasar.

"YEOBO!" eommaku berteriak memanggil appaku, dengan cepat appaku langsung datang bersama noonaku dan tentu saja mereka melihat keadaan kami.

"Tuhan, Kyuhyun kau keterlaluan bahkan kau tak memasangkan itu dengan benar?" Noonaku menunjuk ke arah lengan Sungmin, astaga apa lagi itu? Tali bra yang turun? Sebenarnya apa salahku?!

"Haish kenapa berisik sekali siiiihh?!" Sungmin akhirnya bangun dan membuka matanya.

1..

2..

3..

"BAJINGAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU BOCAH?!"

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, yang jelas pada hitungan ketiga aku merasakan perutku ditendang dan membuatku terjatuh dari atas kasur

"HUAAAAA EOMMAAAA" Sungmin berteriak kencang dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Eommaku datang menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya erat, dan Sungmin dengan bodohnya membalas pelukan eommaku.

"AHJUMMA HIKS" kata Sungmin

"Maafkan anak ahjumma ne? Hiks.. Kyuhyun memang bajingan" balas eommaku.

"YA! AKU TAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA!" aku berdiri dan berteriak kesal.

"Tapi kakiku sakit" keluh Sungmin

"Itu karena kau tak bisa diam di dalam gendonganku"

"Ah, benar juga hehe selangkanganku juga tak sakit" Sungmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "Tapi ini kok terbuka?" Sungmin menunjuk pada lengannya.

"Ya, kau tidur bagaikan kerbau" kataku cuek

"Kau pernah tidur dengan kerbau sebelumnya?"

"Pernah"

"Jinjja?"

"Ya, baru tadi malam"

"Loh, tadi malam kan kau tidur denganku?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau kau tidur seperti kerbau"

"YAAAAA!"

"Ehm, maaf tapi appa sudah lapar, biasakah kita hentikan perdebatan yang kelewat mesra ini dan makan dibawah?" tegur appaku menghentikan perdebatan kami.

"Yeay makan!" Sungmin langsung berdiri dengan semangat.

Tunggu dulu, ini sebenarnya rumah siapa?

"Eh sebentar, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu" dengan santainya Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarku.

"Awas kalau kau mengintip, bocah" ancamnya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Tenang saja, aku kan tidak suka ahjumma-ahjumma"

"KEPARAT!"

.

.

.

"Heh, Kyu dia itu pacarmu ya?" Tanya appaku saat aku sudah turun untuk sarapan, Sungmin masih di dalam kamar mandi.

"Tidak appa, dia itu sunbaeku dan lawan mainku di drama perdanaku" jelasku sambil mengambil roti, aku tak suka sarapan pakai nasi.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" tebak eommaku

"Mungkin" kataku tak peduli.

"Noona menyukainya" tambah noonaku

"Eomma juga, dia ramah dan cepat akrab"

"Appa juga, dia sepertinya baik-baik dan ceria"

"Oh, ayolah aku tak mungkin punya hubungan dengannya" kataku cuek

"Wae?" Tanya ketiga orang di depanku bersamaan.

"Aku tak mau karirku kandas dengan cepat, kalau aku dekat dengan yeoja, fansku pasti akan mengamuk dan meninggalkanku"

"Jadi maksudmu kau akan menjadi bujangan tua?" goda Ahra, noonaku.

"TIDAK! Maksudnya tidak sekarang" tambahku

"Eoh, Sungmin? Sini sayang makan" kata eommaku ketika Sungmin turun melalui tangga

"Ne, ahjumma" Sungmin menjawab dengan mata berbinar dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau tak makan nasi?" tanyanya padaku, aku melihatnya menyendokkan nasi di piringnya. Aneh, biasanya para yeoja lebih memilih memakan roti gandum saat sarapan ketimbang nasi. Apalagi Sungmin adalah seorang artis. Berat badan tentunya adalah hal yang sangat penting, kan?

"Tidak, aku lebih suka roti" jawabku sambil menggigit rotiku.

"Nanti kau kelaparan saat di lokasi" katanya lagi dengan mulut penuh nasi.

"Kunyah dulu ahjumma, jangan jorok" gerutuku.

"Ah, mian" Sungmin menjawab dengan salah tingkah.

Ini hanya aku, atau apa tetapi aku melihat Appa, Eomma dan Noonaku senyum-senyum sendiri?

"Namamu Sungmin ya?" Tanya eommaku pada Sungmin.

"Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Orangtuamu tidak marah kau hilang semalaman?"

"Aniya, aku tinggal sendiri. Mereka meninggal 4 tahun lalu" jawab Sungmin tanpa beban. Wah, dia sepertinya gadis yang kuat.

"Ah, mianhae.." kata eommaku dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Gwaenchanha, aku baik-baik saja kok" Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Ternyata dia cantik juga.

Tunggu dulu –

C-cantik? Aku pasti berhalusinasi. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat sampai-sampai aku tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Aku mengambil segelas air minum yang entah disodorkan oleh siapa, kurasakan punggunggku ditepuk-tepuk seseorang.

"Makanya bocah, berhati-hatilah sedikit"

"Aku bukan bocah, ahjumma!" kataku kesal.

"Tuh, dibilang bocah saja langsung marah, itu artinya kau memang bocah"

"Aku namja dewasa, ahjumma"

"Aku tak percaya, kelaukanmu sangat kekanakan"

"Oh ya? Kau ingin bukti? Aku bahkan bisa memperkosamu sekarang juga, aku bisa membuatmu berteriak mende – "

"KYUHYUN!" Appa, Eomma dan Noonaku mulai mengacungkan sendok makan mereka, siap untuk memukulku dengan sadis.

" – sahkan namaku" lanjutku dengan suara pelan.

"BHAHAHAHA" Sungmin tertawa dengan keras melihat tingkah keluarga kami. Aku memakluminya, 4 tahun tanpa orangtua bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Sebenci-bencinya kau dengan orangtuamu pasti kau pernah membutuhkannya. Tak ada salahnya kan berbagi kehangatan keluargamu dengan orang lain?

"Oh, ia Sungmin, jika semalam kalian tak berbuat apa-apa kenapa kau bilang bagian bawahmu sakit? Kenapa kau bilang itu pengalaman pertamamu? Kenapa kau bilang Kyuhyun terlalu kasar semalam?" Tanya Eommaku beruntun.

"Hah? Apakah aku pernah mengatakannya?" Sungmin balik bertanya dengan wajah bodohnya "Kapan aku bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tadi malam, jumma. Saat kau mabuk dan saat kau baru bangun tidur" jelasku sambil tetap melanjutkan makan. "Sudah tua sih, jadi itu saja lupa" tambahku.

Sebuah cubitan mendarat di lenganku, Sungmin pelakunya, aww cukup perih juga ternyata.

"Oh, mungkin aku merasakan sakit karena Kyuhyun menggendongku dengan posisi yang tidak pas, ya memang itu pertama kalinya aku digendong seseorang, dan kalau masalah sedikit kasar mungkin Kyuhyun tidur dengan brutal begitu" Sungmin menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua orangtua dan noonaku.

"Cih, padahal kau jauh lebih brutal, jumma" cibirku tak mau kalah. Meskipun harus kuakui, aku memang tidur sangat brutal. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana jika aku dan Sungmin menikah, aku brutal dia brutal maka mungkin kami membutuhkan kasur ukurang Double King jika ada.

Tunggu, apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Menikah dengan Sungmin?

Me-ni-kah-De-ngan-Sung-min?!

Lagi-lagi aku tersedak.

.

.

.

"Jumma, pokoknya kita harus berlari secepatnya menuju mobil, jika kau ada melihat orang mencurigakan jangan tolehkan wajahmu ok? Menunduk saja" Aku memberi instruksi pada Sungmin, sialnya mobilku itu diparkir diluar, dan kami mau tak mau harus berjalan keluar rumah agar bisa masuk ke dalam mobil. Takutnya, ada beberapa netizens atau sesaeng fans yang sedang berkeliaran di rumahku. Meskipun aku artis baru, tapi aku sudah memiliki beberapa fans semenjak aku trainee dulu.

"Arasseo" jawab Sungmin sambil membenarkan kacamata dan topinya. Ia memakai baju noonaku saat ini.

"Siap?" Aku mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari, Sungmin mengikutiku.

"Hana.. Dul.. Set.." aku berlari dengan kencang sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin, aku yakin secepat-cepatnya yeoja lari pasti lamban juga (?)

Kami sampai di mobil dengan nafas terengah, pekarangan rumahku soalnya cukup luas.

"Mati, kita" mata Sungmin tiba-tiba membulat.

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke sekeliling, oh, sial.

SPLASH!

Mataku menangkap kilatan cahaya dari balik pohon yang berada tak jauh di depanku. Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan mental dengan headline-headline di tabloid nanti.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Seminggu setelah insiden, aku dan Kyuhyun, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Penayangan pertama drama kami mendapat respon yang terlewat baik. Aku tadinya mengira bahwa si fans yang mengambil foto kami itu adalah fans baik-baik sebelum aku melihat headline tabloid pagi ini.

_**ROOKIE KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN BERKENCAN?**_

_**SUNGMIN TERLIHAT KELUAR DARI KEDIAMAN KYUHYUN?**_

_**KYUHYUN MENGGENGGAM ERAT TANGAN SUNBAENYA?**_

_**DRAMA MEMBAWA CINTA?**_

Ewh, judul terakhir membuatku geli.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, bersama Kyuhyun di ruangan Direktur Choi.

"Ini karenamu" aku menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun.

"Heh, ini karenamu! Siapa suruh kau mabuk eoh?!" Kyuhyun mendengus "Kau menyebalkan sekali ahjumma, awas saja kalau sampai karirku turun akan kubunuh kau."

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Aku menatap wajah kesalnya "Sebelum kau membunuhku, aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu"

"cih, sok kuat. Minum soju satu botol saja sudah mabuk"

"YAA! APA HUBUNGANNYA MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN HAL ITU HAH?!"

"Sudahlah, jumma. Kau itu sudah tua, banyak-banyaklah beristirahat, jangan marah-marah nanti kalau kau mati, siapa yang repot? Tentu saja aku kan?"

"SIALAN!" aku mulai melancarkan aksi menyerangku pada Cho Kyuhyun, aku jambak rambutnya dengan kasar, kemudian menampar pipinya dan terakhir mencubitinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tadinya diam juga mulai membalas aksiku, ia cubit kedua pipiku dan menariknya kea rah yang berlawanan sedangkan kakinya berusaha menginjak kakiku.

"HENTIKAANNN!"

Kurasakan seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak, aku berhenti menyiksa Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga berhenti menyiksaku, kami menelan ludah dengan sulit ketika melihat Choi Sajangnim sudah berada di depan mata kami. Cepat-cepat aku duduk dan merapikan sedikit penampilanku yang sempat berantakan karena aksi pertarungan kami.

"Jadi.. Siapa diantara kalian yang mau menjelaskan tentang ini?" Tanya Mr. Choi sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tabloid hari ini. "Apakah kalian benar-benar berkencan?"

"TIDAK!" jawab kami berdua serempak.

"Dia membawaku ke rumahnya saat aku mabuk" aku menunjuk Kyuhyun "jadi ini salahnya"

"Hey jumma! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku membawamu pulang ke rumah, coba kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika aku membiarkanmu di jalanan" Kyuhyun menatapku horror "Mungkin kau sudah dihamili oleh preman jalanan yang memiliki penyakit HIV dan selamanya kau akan hidup menderita" desis Kyuhyun bak film horror.

"Kumohon berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, hargai boss kalian yang sedang duduk di sini" tegur Choi sajangnim.

"Jadi begini, aku sebenarnya tak peduli apakah kalian itu benar-benar berkencan apa tidak" lanjutnya "Aku juga tak peduli kalian itu saling membenci atau apa, kalian tau apa yang membuatku peduli?"

"Uang dan reaksi fans" jawab aku dan Kyuhyun bersaman. Yeah, menurut boss-ku reaksi fans yang bagus akan mendatangkan uang yang melimpah. Ia benar bukan?

"Tepat!" Choi sajangnim menjentikkan jarinya kemudian menatap kami bergantian "Apakah kalian sudah mengetahui reaksi fans kalian?"

Kami memang terlalu sibuk belakangan ini, jadi kami tak sempat membuka media informasi apapun.

"Kalau fansku sih kemungkinan marah besar, tapi kalau fans Sungmin kemungkinan senang karena akhirnya idolanya yang sudah tua ini mendapatkan teman kencan" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa, padahal aslinya dosanya itu banyaaaakk sekali.

"Bastard" kali ini aku yang berdesis horror.

"Salah! Ayo ya ya bisa jadi tebak lagi ya bisa jadi!" Choi sajangnim mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat, tunggu, kenapa ini jadi mirip acara Eat Bulaga?

"Sudahlah, beritahukan saja bagaimana sebenarnya reaksi fans kami" kataku malas.

"Dan.. reaksi fans kalian adalah.."

Astaga..

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian siap?"

"Oh, ayolah jangan kekanakan" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan bocah itu.

"Baiklah aku beritahu sekarang ya.."

.

.

.

.

.

"MEREKA MENDUKUNG KALIAN GILA-GILAAN KYAAAAAAAA"

Aku ternganga, Kyuhyun kuyakin ia menahan tawanya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar. "Lalu kenapa kalau mereka mendukung kami?"

"Ehm, jadi begini, yah beginilah erm bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya, penjualan drama kalian itu meningkat drastis semenjak kalian mendapatkan skandal ini, jadi yah lebih baik kalian sedikit memperakrab hubungan kalian di depan kamera bagaimana?" usul Choi sajangnim.

Aku bergidik ngeri, Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bagaimana, kalian setuju?"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

Aku, yang notabene berotak normal tentu saja menjawab 'Tidak' sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berotak dangkal menjawab dengan 'Ya'. Hey ini skandal hebat, siapa yang mau mempunyai skandal besar?!

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan menantang "Kau takut akan jatuh cinta sungguhan kepadaku?"

Sialan. Aku benci ditantang, tapi untuk kali ini aku menerima tawarannya.

"Tidak, sampai aku matipun aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu, bocah" kataku sinis.

"Never say never~" Kyuhyun menyanyikan sebaris lagu asal penyanyi Canada, Justin Bieber, membuatku lagi-lagi bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi kalian berdua setuju kan?"

"Tidak!" aku berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

"Kau tau kan Lee Sungmin, apa peraturan kita?" Choi sajangnim tersenyum mistis. Aku menghela nafas, diatara ribuan peraturan managemen ku inilah yang paling kubenci.

"Katakan Ya jika kau ingin selamat" kataku lemas.

"Ok, kita sepakat. Katakan semuanya di konferensi pers yang sudah kusiapkan di bawah. Ingat jangan katakan bahwa kalian berdua berpacaran, tapi buat banyak moment mesra. Buat mereka penasaran tentang hubungan kalian sehingga mereka terus mencari tau" jelas Choi sajangnim "arasseo?"

"Arasseeeoooo" kataku malas.

T. B. C dengan indahnya~

Hai haihaihaihai terimakasih ya buat yang masih nunggu ff iniiiiiiiii ^^keep review yoooo~~~


End file.
